


A Taste of Each Other

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Blaise Zabini, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Drabble, Established Relationship, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, POV Draco Malfoy, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Switch Draco Malfoy, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Draco couldn't have asked for a better triad. One where they fit together like puzzle, and could shag each other into oblivion as one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	A Taste of Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because I can not turn down an excuse for smut drabbles.
> 
> I can basically guarantee this will be expanded on greatly at some point in the near future. I'm loving this triad and have been looking for the perfect moment to peg Draco! Hope you enjoy a tease! Drabbles are evil LMAO
> 
> HP Daddy Square Prompt: Sex Toys

Draco tried not to gag. Every time it tapped the back of his throat though he was threatened with the possibility. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he was controlling the movements, but he was sandwiched between the both of them. 

Together they moved in and out of his body in unison. Moving back, allowing him hardly a second to recover before slamming into his body again from both sides. It didn’t help that Blaise yanked him forward by the hair each time he shoved his cock down his throat, or that Ginny pulled his hips back for a brutal thrust that sent the dildo ramming into the depths of his arse.

The redheaded witch was ruthless with a strap on, and he loved it the way she could destroy him with a fucking toy. After all this time she knew which angles and how much power that would cause him to fall over the edge. Blaise made the fall even better. 

While he loved the bloke’s real cock up his arse while shagging the Gryffindor's wet cunt, he loved sucking it. Tasting the glory while she pegged him into oblivion. It always had him coming on the sheets untouched and choking on the Slytherin’s cum. 

He wanted to hum happily around the hard dark cock in his mouth, but he had to focus on breathing through his nose. The air wasn’t enough while being consumed with the feeling of his bollocks drawing up tight. Ready for release as his prostate was brutally assaulted with the stiff toy over and over again. 

Part of Draco hoped Blaise wouldn’t notice the increased pace. The fellow Slytherin made it overwhelmingly intense by coming in his mouth following his orgasm. It forced him to swallow despite needing to gasp for air, or look like a used slag as it poured out of him. 

The stars in his eyes were impossible to see past as his girlfriend continued to thrust in and out of his arse roughly while his boyfriend was practically tearing the sex ruffled hair out of his head. Draco gave up on sucking him in favor of just being face fucked ruthlessly while he sought his own release. That way he could absorb the exploding nerves under his skin through his orgasm. 

It was worth it. Ginny’s hips moved against him. Her nails scraping down his back as hot seed started spilling onto his tongue, seeping past his lips. When they praised and kissed him afterwards with Blaise covering his taste buds it was filthy erotic. Just like kissing them with the Gryffindor's wetness coating his face. 

With one last thrust that caused him to groan loudly Blaise quickly tilted his head back, and capturing his mouth with his own. Sharing the flavor of himself on their lips with a heavy snog. Then as always Ginny was crawling under him, licking the remains off both their cocks as if to worship them, leaving the large dildo nestled in his arse. 


End file.
